


Rain on the Window

by Brainrot_Central



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First fic authors dont know what we doing, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, olive garden, ouma is a bitch, rainy day, this started as a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainrot_Central/pseuds/Brainrot_Central
Summary: Kokichi and Kaede's dinner date gets ruined by a rainy night. Luckily kokichi has a couple tricks up his sleeve.~~~~~~Alt Title:Rain is a bitch ass motherfucker and ruined their date. They watch a horror movie but kokichi is a pissbaby and gets scared.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: oumatsu Brainrot Time





	Rain on the Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a roleplay but we said fuck it and edited it to make a fic so yeah. Im sorry.

Kaede had left for work at her normal time, luckily Kokichi was awake this time so she could say goodbye. He complained about it for a while about her having to leave but eventually settled with receiving a kiss for letting her leave.  
Once Kaede got home she had decided that the house needed to be cleaned since Kokichi had the tendency to rarely clean it. The day seemed to pass by while she was cleaning. First the living room, moving on to the kitchen, touching up on the bathrooms. Eventually she had made it to the room where she was singing to herself folding clothes.  
Kokichi walked into his house after his tiiiiring day at work, and by work he meant harassing the city with dice. He looked around with a frown.  
‘Where the hell is kaede, I thought she would be home by now.’ He walked around before he walked by the slightly open bedroom door hearing a voice singing inside. He smiled as he leaned against the wall and listened to the beautiful voice before a smirk was planted on his face and he ran into the room. Kokichi tackled the person inside. He laughed as he latched into their back. “Kaede! Your home! Nishishi~”  
"Kokichi!!" Kaede laughed holding Kokichi with one arm and the pile of clothes with the other for support. The neatly folded clothes had become not-so-neat, but at least she could spend time with her boyfriend now! She set the clothes she had in her hand down and moved Kokichi, so she was holding him more koala style.  
"Did you have fun today?" She asked while kissing his forehead.  
Kokichi smiled upon at kaede. “Oh, course I didn’t have fun today! I had to do boring important business all day! I am the ultimate supreme leader after all! Nishishi~”  
kaede smiled "Well I'm glad you 100% didn't have fun with your 'boring important business' stuff" she giggled a bit.  
Kokichi cupped his hands over his mouth like he was telling a secret. “But really, we went and pranked the old lady down the street that always harasses the homeless. It was awesome seeing her reaction!” He said giggling.  
"Oh yeah I heard about that lady!!” Kaede snapped her fingers “She was scolding someone on the street the other day.." She frowned.  
Kokichi squirmed in her arms until she let him to the floor once again. Once he was free he sat down on the bed, further ruining the clothes Kaede had organized. Kaede huffed, crossing her arms and pouting as Kokichi ruined the clothes she was almost done folding.  
Kokichi gave her a smile. “Are we still going to that one restaurant you wanted to go to? What was it Olive Garden? I wanna see if I can break the unlimited breadstick rule!” He laughed, getting up from the bed again to tug on Kaede’s arm.  
‘Hmm I wonder if they’d actually let me eat that many breadsticks. Wait how many breadsticks can you eat before you die? I at least gotta break that amount.’ He thought as she gave Kaede puppy eyes.  
Kaede sighed as she gave up all hope of having the laundry clean, watching in defeat as Kokichi moved around the bed. She put that aside and smiled again.  
"Yeah if you're still up for going! Although I'd have to actually get ready first." She chuckled referencing to how she was in her cleaning outfit with her hair messily tied up in a ponytail, in her opinion looking like a mess.  
Kokichi rolled his eyes as she commented about her appearance. “Come on kaede! We both know you would look ugly even if you did clean yourself up! Nishishi~” he stopped tugging on her arm and walked to the bedroom door. Kaede just rolled her eyes at Kokichi's attempted insult and began to look for more appropriate clothes for their outing as soon as the small boy let go of her arm.  
“Get cleaned up then miss Cinderella before you get whisked away to the ball!” He quickly ran out of the room laughing.  
After a bit Kaede had decided on a white off the shoulder shirt with a black spaghetti strap over-dress on top. She wore black knee-high socks intended to go with some slip ons she owned. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed out her hair. She debated if she should put it up again, but decided to just keep it down and throw a barrette on it. She put on a light eyeshadow and lip gloss then headed downstairs.  
Meanwhile Kokichi ran into the downstairs office and sat in his chair, spinning a couple times just for the hell of it. He stopped spinning and pulled out a binder labeled ‘M residents.’ He opened it and quickly found Ms. Magnolia and wrote down the pranks they had pulled on her today. Once he was done, he spun around once more before walking out of the room and flopping down on the couch.  
"Alright we good to go?" Kaede asked looking around for the troublemaker once she was fully downstairs.  
Kokichi sat up on the couch when Kaede asked if they could go. He looked her up and down admiring her handy work.  
‘Shit she looks really pretty.’ He thought as a slight blush made its way to his face. He shook himself from that thought and looked at her face. “Well I guess Cinderella can clean up nice. Nishishi~``Kokichi stood up and bounced over to her. “We are free to go!” He yelled as he booked it to the door. Kaede laughed a bit as he insisted on calling her 'Cinderella' and began to follow him to the door deciding not to mention that he blushed. Kokichi threw the door open to see pouring rain.  
"I don't remember there being a chance of rain today..." Kaede frowned, sticking her hand out and watching as the rain fell on it. Kokichi pouted as he watched the rain.  
“All our plans are ruined! How are we supposed to do anything now!” Kokichi whined. He sadly looked through the door and pulled Kaede’s hand back inside before he shut it. He flopped on the couch once again and sighed. “Welp that’s stupid.” He crossed his arms.  
"Hey, it's not all that bad we could do something at home." She suggested although she was upset that she made herself look nice only for the plans to be ruined. ‘But hey I can look pretty without anywhere to go.’ She reassured herself before walking over to sit by Kokichi on the couch thinking of what they could do.  
Kokichi sighed loudly and sat up on the couch. “Well I guess if we can’t go out, we can watch a movie! A scary movie with tons of gore! Nishishi~” He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on to Netflix. Kaede lit up at the suggestion, she knew kokichi didn’t like gore she diin’t herself, but she did like to watch horror on certain occasions.  
Kokichi scrolled through Netflix until he found the horror movie section and handed the remote to Kaede. “Pick your poison Kaede! Then you’ll totally get scared and fall into my arms!” He said laughing as he pulled his legs up on the couch and folded them under himself to lean against his girlfriend.  
"Oh yeah I'll be the one who's so scared.” Kaede said with obvious sarcasm as she took the remote. “Just like that one time where for a week after watching a horror movie you insisted on calling every night until you fell asleep.” She brought up, it was a time before they lived together and for one of their dates they went to the movies. “But that was just to make sure I wasn't scared, right?" She smiled at Kokichi as he leaned against her. She doesn't tease as much as Kokichi does but after being with him for so long she finds herself doing it every now and again. Kokichi didn’t respond so Kaed continued to look through the movies until she found one that wasn't too scary but wouldn't bore Kokichi. "You want me to make popcorn?" She asked pausing it before it started.  
Kokichi looked up at her with puppy eyes. “Pleeeeeease make popcorn! You’d be the bestest girlfriend in the world!” He said but then thought for a second before saying again. “Actually it would just put you where you should be! The kitchen as my personal chef! Nishishi~” he laughed a little before he sat up straight so she could get up.  
Kaede was not impressed with his kitchen comment. However, she knew him well enough to know he wasn't a scumbag who thought that, not like she would be able to say no to his puppy eyes even if he was. But because he deserved it, she gave him a flick on the forehead causing him to flitch before she got up to make the popcorn.  
"Do you want any specific seasonings or things to go in it?" She asked, prepping the oil in the pot.  
“Do what you’d like you big meanie! I’m going to go out and live on the streets since you don’t care about me!” He shouted letting a couple fake tears come out to complete the look. He slowly started to get up off the couch and walk to the door. “You simply hate me. Never loved me!” He said as he reached the door. “I’ll be leaving forever! You’ll never see my beautiful face again!”  
"Kokichi you know that's not true." She muttered turning around to see him leaving. "Hey, wait-" she started to go after him. She stopped and quickly turned back around to turn off the stove. 'that could've been bad' she thought as she resumed her quest to bring her small boyfriend back.  
“No, you hate meeeee! I am a menace to your very existence! WAHHHH!” He cried as he opened the door. “I’ll get out of your hair forever! Goodbye Kaede.” He said as he went to walk outside. Before he got far Kaede grabbed his wrist and softly pulled him back inside.  
"Kokichi you know that's not true; I don't want you getting a cold so can you come back inside?" She asked softly, making sure she wasn't pulling Kokichi too hard. Kokichi suddenly brightened up and turned to face Kaede.  
“I knew you loved me!” He quickly hugged kaede before bouncing back to the couch. Kaede sighed in relief and shut behind him. “I mean I don’t love you back of course so it’s completely one sided but I got to give you a little hope so you stay right? Nishishi~`` Kokichi gave a huge smile to Kaede before he looked back at the tv.  
"Ah yes, I have a one-sided crush on my boyfriend." She chuckled, locking the door and then going back to heat up the oil for the popcorn.  
Kokichi watched Kaede walk back into the kitchen. When she was out of sight an idea popped in his head. He quickly ran upstairs, careful to not make too much noise so Kaede didn’t think he was getting into stuff. He opened the hallway closet and grabbed every sheet he could find. Then he walked into the bedroom and grabbed a fluffy blanket off the bed. Walking back downstairs he quickly set up a huge fort over the couch with an opening to see the tv. He then sat down on the couch and covered himself with the fluffy blanket to wait for Kaede to come back.  
Kaede, like the oblivious girl she was, didn't notice this as she waited for the oil to get heated up. She was humming a song and moving her hands as if she were playing the piano. She zoned back in to finish the popcorn yet still didn’t see Kokichi's masterpiece. Once the popcorn was done, she looked in the cabinet "Any flavorings?" She asked seeing which ones they had.  
Kokichi peaked outside the fort to look at kaede. “Do white cheddar chef!” He giggled a little bit before snuggling back into the blanket. “And make it snappy! The movie must start soon! Nishishi~”  
"Okay okay, got it!" She called back as she put the white cheddar seasoning on top of it. She grabbed the bowl and started to walk over "You have to be careful though it might be a bit hot-- WHOA!!" Kaede jumped a bit seeing the fort for the first time. "Since when has this been here??" She asked walking to the front and peeking in to see Kokichi with the fluffy blanket wrapped around him.  
Kokichi rolled his eyes. “I made it while you were making popcorn chef!” Kaede laughed a bit with a small "oh" confused on how she didn't notice him making it. Kokichi rolled his eyes at his girlfriend’s obliviousness. “Now come in and sit down! It's movie time! Nishishi~” he moved over a little so Kaede could sit next to him on the couch and covered her with the blanket when she did. He grabbed some popcorn out of the bowl and leaned into kaede once again. “You’re a good kitchen wench. Nishishi~”  
"Well hopefully you're good at cleaning cause if you keep this up, you're going to be doing the dishes!" Kaede said matter-of-factly with a small smile at the end to show she was (mostly) kidding.  
Kokichi pouted. “You're so mean!” He said before he snatched the remote from the other side of the couch and turned the movie on.  
They watched the movie with Kokichi occasionally making comments about how stupid the people were toning down the scare factor, up until the first scare happened to which he flinched and cuddled more into Kaede. Kaede noticed this and since she didn't want Kokichi to get too scared so at the second scare Kaede held Kokichi closer and acted a bit more scared then she actually was.  
"H-Hey Kokichi, you were right, I'm getting pretty scared, maybe we should watch something else?" She asked hopefully her being the scared one would make Kokichi more willing to change the movie instead of her pointing out that he was scared, he still has his pride after all. Kokichi glanced around the room a little to make sure nothing was around before he looked at Kaede.  
“I mean of course your amazing Prince Charming can save you from the horror movie! We can watch a Disney movie to ease your mind! Nishishi~” He shakily grabbed the remote from where he tossed it and switched the tv over to a nice and easy Disney movie. Kaede smiled and nodded softly, happy that Kokichi seemed to buy what she was saying without asking anything.  
"Well thank you 'Prince Charming'" Kaede said as Kokichi decided on ‘The Lion King’ and started the movie right away. He leaned back into his previous cuddle with Kaede and put his head on her shoulder, still shaking a bit. Kaede noticed and put her head on top of his in an attempt to calm him down.  
Kokichi watched the movie with a small smile making room on his face. He sighed and relaxed into his girlfriend’s side. ‘I know she did that for me. She really is too good.’ He moved his head to lift it off her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek causing Kaede to let out a small noise of surprise. He quickly went back to watching the movie with a growing blush on his face. Kaede smiled knowing he was probably blushing so she just held him closer.  
Once the movie was coming to a close Kaede spoke up "What was your favorite Disney movie as a kid?"  
Kokichi looked at Kaede surprised before thinking about his answer. “Mulan of course! Such a great female warrior! Nishishi~ Juuust kidding! It’s cause the amount of people that died! She killed thousands in one sweep!” He exclaimed as he looked at the movie ending and beginning the credits. Kaede knew that was a lie, no one hated killing more than he did, she knows that.  
"Actually, I never would have thought that from you. Funny enough I always really liked Cinderella." Kaede chuckled at the irony of his little nickname of the day being her favorite Disney movie.  
Kokichi stood up and yawned a little bit. ‘Hmm I wonder if it’s still raining.’ He thought as he looked out the window. He saw that it was sprinkling at this point and got excited, another idea forming. Kaede saw this and just hoped the Disney movie helped his nerves.  
"Do you wanna watch another? We could always find something else to do." She said setting down the popcorn and dusting herself off. kokichi didn’t answer instead he smirked at Kaede before he booked it to the door and yanked it open to run outside. He ran out into the drizzle of rain and laughed as he danced around. Kaede was stunned by Kokichi's sudden outburst and obviously had no choice but to follow.  
"Kokichi what are you doing?!?!" She called from the doorway not sure if she wanted to fully step outside. She didn't mind rain all that much, she's made many pieces with rain as the inspiration- but that's beside the point.  
Kokichi looked back at Kaede laughing. “Come on miss prissy princess come out in the rain with me!” He called laughing.  
"Kokichi I'm not a 'prissy princess'" Kaede crossed her arms and pouted slightly.  
“Okay then prove it!!” He said as he ran back to the door and dragged Kaede out by her arm. Luckily she let him. “You can’t just leave lil old me out in this dark spooky world! I’ll get murdered! Nishishi~”  
"I'm sure you know how to handle yourself." Kaede tried to sound upset but couldn't help the smile that slowly made its way onto her face. "You're going to end up being sick." She said laughing ruining any chance of being taken seriously. She forgot how nice it felt to be in the rain as she held her hand out to catch some of it.  
Kokichi let go of Kaede’s hand and spun around laughing. “Nope don’t know how to protect myself. That’s why you gotta be my big scary knight! You gotta protect me from the evil world! Nishishi~” He walked forward a little and hugged Kaede.  
Kaede laughed "We both know I'm not scary at all." She said, spinning a bit only stopping when Kokichi came over and hugged her.  
“My big scary knight...” he said as he started to pull Kaede down to lay on the driveway. Kaede made sure they laid down softly instead of just falling and getting hurt. She let out a chuckle when they were fully laying down.  
"Even if I'm not scary, I'll try to protect you since apparently you can't do it yourself." She booped his nose, causing Kokichi to pout and hide his face into her side. Kaede just smiled then looked up with her eyes closed as she felt the rain on her face. Kokichi simply laid there in the rain until he felt the pulls of sleep creeping in. He yawned a little before curling into Kaede’s side more, forgetting that the two were still outside in the rain. Kaede started to hum a song and stroke Kokichi's hair subconsciously until she noticed that Kokichi seemed to be falling asleep.  
"Hey, let’s go inside okay?" She asked propping herself up. Kokichi vaguely heard Kaede say something. He hummed a little to show he heard but other than that his mind was too tired to cooperate with him and give Kaede an actual answer to whatever it is she said.  
Kaede smiled and fully stood up, picking Kokichi up and bringing him inside. She's always surprised about how light he was. Once they were inside she locked the door behind her and went upstairs to lay him on the bed. She changed into pj's before laying down next to him. By this point Kokichi was practically fully asleep, barely even noticed Kaede picked him up in the first place. Kaede felt Kokichi roll over to cuddle her when she laid down. She frowned slightly at how he was wet and making the sheets dirty. But she cuddled back deciding future Kaede could care about that, and fell asleep shortly after.  
The next morning Kokichi woke up with a sneeze and shoved his face into the pillow. “I’m siiiiick!” He whined as his sneezes kept coming. He glared at Kaede. “My knight didn’t protect me!” He said before smothering himself in the pillow once more.  
[3456]


End file.
